Puck's Dark Persuasion
by cranberrygrapejuice
Summary: After having just ended a horrible relationship with her ex-boyfriend Nicole Evans is determined to stay out of trouble and has deemed boys off-limits. Will she be able to resist Puck's Dark Persuasion. Will be smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Title:** Puck's Dark Persuasion  
**Author:** grapeslushie01  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/ OOC Nicole Evans  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1,451  
**Spoilers:** Probably spoilers for the whole season. I am starting right after Sectionals.  
**Summary:** After having just ended a horrible relationship with her ex-boyfriend Nicole Evans is determined to stay out of trouble and has deemed boys off-limits. Once she meets Puck will she be able to stay a reformed good girl or will she give into Puck's Dark Persuasion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just Nicole Evans.

* * *

FAIRY: Are not you he  
That frights the maidens of the villagery;  
Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern  
And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;  
And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;  
Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?

PUCK: Thou speak'st aright;  
I am that merry wanderer of the night.

- A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Student

* * *

I pull into the parking lot of McKinley High School. My family's just moved to Lima, Ohio, from Austin, Texas. Compared to Austin, Lima is like the smallest town I've ever been in, but my parents thought that the small town life would keep me out of trouble. I really hope they are right. I could do without the drama in my life, plus this will give me a chance to start over, start being a better person.

The outside of the school looks nice enough, very much like the traditional high school you would see in a movie. The outside is brown brick and it has three sets of stairs, with a railing down the middle, leading to large beige front doors. The stairs are filled with students who are going into the school or just hanging out in groups of people talking and laughing. It's the beginning of the second semester of my sophomore year, so these kids already know each other and have their social groups in place. This thought does not make me feel optimistic; I've never been very good at making friends. I've never had a real friend, or a best friend, or a social group….Oh shut up Nicole! I yell to myself, in my head. Thinking about this is not going to make things any better. That was the past and you can't change it. Thinking about it only makes you feel like crap. You are not going to put yourself down. You are going to go into that school and you are going to feel great about it. Now stop sitting in your car and get started on your new life.

With that thought I get out of my car and begin walking down the parking lot towards the stairs. As I'm walking I see a bunch of guys wearing letterman jackets, one of them has a Mohawk, throwing some kid with glasses and a crazy big jewfro into a dumpster. Well that sucks; I guess jocks are jerks everywhere. I'm walking up the steps and down the hall toward a room that has to be the main office, when I begin to notice people looking at me with curious expressions on their faces. I suppose in a small town like this people notice a new person. Even though people are not outright staring the attention is a little nerve wracking. I'm just glad the main office was easy to find, I did not want to have to walk around the school looking lost and stupid. I enter the office and walk up to a woman who is sitting behind a long white counter. I see that she has one of those stands that display your name in front of her and hers' says Mrs. Nooner. Oh my gosh that is so funny! I wonder if she ever got teased about her name. "Hi. I'm…."

"You must be the new student, Nicole Evans." she interrupts me with a big smile. "Here is your locker number and combination. You will have to wait for your guidance counselor to get here. She will help you put together your class schedule. You can have a seat over there while you are waiting for her." She says, pointing over my shoulder.

"Oh thank you." I turn round and see about ten chairs, five on each side of the door. I choose the one closest to the door.

As I sit down the guy with a Mohawk comes in followed by a small India looking man with an accent. "Noah Puckerman you cannot kept throwing kids in dumpsters, I don't care if he is a 'prev', as you called him, or not. What if some parents had seen that? Do you know how bad that would look on the school? If you want to keep participating football and Glee Club then you are going to have start behaving properly or I will not let you partake in these functions!" He pauses for a breath, then sighs and shakes his head. "Sit here and wait for Mr. Shue, Miss Sylvester and Coach Tanaka to get here. We are going to find a way to stop your bad behavior." He says and walks away into an office behind the counter. He must be the principle.

Noah sits down one chair away from me and rolls his eyes, and then he sees Mrs. Nooner behind the counter. He winks at her with a smug, sexy smirk and says "Hey Mrs. Nooner. How are you doin'?"

Mrs. Nooner blushes, actually blushes and says "G…Good." She looks away shyly, reaches for some papers and walks quickly into one of the back rooms.

Wow, could she have been more obvious. Well I can't blame her, the guy _is _really hot and the Mohawk…I have never seen a hotter Mohawk. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but I guess the throwing of helpless people into dumpsters kind of detracted from his hotness. He is wearing a bright blue t-shirt that has Athletic Dept. written in white letters on the front. The short sleeves of the shirt totally show off his huge biceps and fit his broad shoulders wonderfully. That body combined with those pouty lips giving a sexy smirk…if you looked up panty dropper in the dictionary there would just be a picture of him. He chuckles at Mrs. Nooner and then he glances at me. I try to be casual and look over at him too; I don't want him to know how hot I think he is, (The guy obviously has a big enough ego already.) but this is my first day here so it would be nice to know _somebody._

"Hey what sup? Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." He says.

"Yeah I'm new. I just moved here from Austin, Texas."

"Your family moved from Austin, Texas to Lima, Ohio!" He says in a voice full of disbelief. "Why?"

I smile a little at that and say " I guess they thought a small town would kept me out of trouble, or that they could kept a better eye on me here or something… I guess it doesn't help that I got kicked out of a few schools down there" I say indifferently, but I immediately regret it. I'm not ashamed of my past, but I don't really want to talk about it. It's the past and that's where it will stay.

I'm saved from hearing his reply by a woman entering the office. She is kind of short, about 5'4 and has short red hair. When she sees me sitting by the door she smiles. "You must be Nicole Evans. I'm Miss Pillsbury the guidance counselor."

"It's nice to meet you." I say and stand up.

Then she sees Noah and says "Oh Hello Puck. What are you doing here?"

"I got caught for throwing Jacob Ben Israel in the dumpster."

"Oh Puck, you can't you at least stay out of trouble until after lunch."

"But Miss P that kid is such a prev."

"Puck I don't care how weird a kid is, or if he smells and looks like he doesn't take showers regularly…Oh no I shouldn't have said that…"

"Really Puck." I say in a disappointed voice. "Now he is going to smell even worst all day, because _you_ threw him into a dumpster. She's right. You should have at least waited until lunch." I just could help but joke (I hope that Miss Pillsbury doesn't get too upset) and I give Puck (His nickname is Puck? Like the fairy from A Midsummer Night's Dream?) a smile to let _him_ know that I'm joking.

Puck sighs dramatically and says "Your right. What was I thinking? Next time I'll wait until after lunch. I would do it after school, but he always runs straight to his mom's car and I can't catch him. Thanks for the advice Miss P."

"Oh no that wasn't…Oh never mind." Miss Pillsbury looks like she really hopes that Puck is kidding and turns to me. "Well I see that you have meet Puck. Just follow me and we will get you that schedule."

I looked back at Puck as we leave the office. He has this big grin on his face and he winks at me.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind and read and review. There is no smut is this chapter, but there will be in later chapters. The shirt I describe on Puck, he wears at the very end of Episode 4 of Glee. I just want to make him wear a t-shirt to show off his arms (sighs). Just thought I would let you know.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Title:** Puck's Dark Persuasion/ Chapter 2  
**Author**: grapeslushie01  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/ OOC  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 4,626  
**Spoilers:** Probably spoilers for the whole season. I am starting right after Sectionals.  
**Summary:** After having just ended a horrible relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Nicole Evans is determined to stay out of trouble and has deemed boys off-limits. Once she meets Puck will she be able to stay on her way to reformed good girl or will she give into Puck's Dark Persuasion. (No smut in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Chasing Pavements. I do own Nicole Evans.

**A/N:** Puck and Quinn do not start dating after sectionals in my story. I know it doesn't follow canon, but I just will not be able to work it in my story.

* * *

Cupid is a knavish lad,  
Thus to make poor females mad.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

First Day

* * *

Puck watched Nicole's fine ass, through the clear windows of the office, walk away from him down the hall. Damn, that girl was hot. She had long black hair that framed a gorgeous pair of green eyes and pouty lips. The girl had a nice rack too; she had to be a C-cup at least, maybe a D. That will be a nice change from all the B-cups around this place. Her body was smokin'. Ummm…The things he could do to that body…Damn. And the way she cracked that joke was totally badass. Oh yeah I'm so going to tap that.

Puck's dirty thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Nooner coming back into the office. She has been acting all flustered whenever he was around, since he convinced her to have a _nooner_ with him, in his truck. Thank God for reclining sits, they've helped him put a lot of miles on that truck, if you know what I mean. She was pretty hot and once he saw her last name he just couldn't help himself.

This time his dirty thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Shue. "Hey Puck, what did you do now?"

"Put Jacob in the dumpster."

"Well at least you own up to your actions." Mr. Shue says with a small tired smile. He doesn't look to upset about it, but the kids in Glee Club seem to get into a lot of trouble, so maybe he is use to it.

"Hell yeah I own up! I'm a lot of things, but liar isn't one of them." Badasses do what they want, so they have nothing to be ashamed about. Why would I lie about anything? Well okay there is that whole problem with me getting Quinn, my best friend's girlfriend, pregnant, but she was the one that lied about that. I guess I could have told Finn the truth, but Quinn was the one that was carrying the baby and I figured as the actual father of the baby I had to support her in whatever decision she made. It sucked that it blew up in our faces, but I was just trying to do what was right by my kid. Grrr! Stop thinking about this Puckerman. There is nothing you can do about it now.

"Alright let me go talk to Figgins. Hopefully we can get this straightened out quickly." Mr. Shue says. He pats his shoulder before walking toward Principle Figgins office.

* * *

I'm sitting in Miss. Pillsbury office; the walls are all windows, except for the one behind her desk. Isn't the point of counseling people suppose to be that they don't know what you are talking about or _even_ if you _need _the talk to someone? Whatever. We got all my core classes selected and now I have to choose an extracurricular activity.

"I see here in your transcript that you were in the choir at your last school in…New York!" She says surprised. "I thought that your family was from Austin, Texas? Why did they send you to a private school in New York? And…ummmm" She keeps looking at my file. "You were expelled from there, because of personal reasons?" She looks kind of confused now, I guess because the description is so vague. The school did not want my bad reputation to reflect on them.

"Yeah that's right." That is all I say. She seems like a really nice woman, but I am not giving her anymore details.

"Okay well." She says with a look of acceptance of her face, which I am very grateful for. "We have a Glee Club here; maybe you could give that a shot?" She suggest optimistically.

"What exactly is a 'Glee Club'?" I have never heard of _Glee Club_ before. It doesn't really sound like a cool thing to do, but that hot guy was in there, I wonder if there will be a lot of hot guys in there…No, no, no you are not going there. This is not a time for a relationship, or a hook up, no matter how hot the guy is. I don't care if one glance full of desire from him makes you melt; this is your time to focus on you. You will not make the same mistake you made in New York.

"It's a show choir; they sing and dance at the same time. Our show choir is called New Directions and they just won their first competition at Sectionals. It is pretty exciting. They have twelve members right now…oh look there is one of the members now." Miss. Pillsbury says, looking out the window of her office. I turn around and see the back of a short girl with long brown hair. "Let me ask her to come in here and tell you about the club." She gets up and walks outside. "Rachel" she calls and the girl turns around. She is right at the entrance of the office when Mrs. Pillsbury calls her and as she turns around I see bright blue liquid stuff on her face. "Oh Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't see…" Mrs. Pillsbury tails off uncomfortably, looking embarrassed for Rachel.

The girl puts on a big smile "It fine Miss. Pillsbury. I was just going to the bathroom to clean off. Is there something I can do for you?" Wow, the girl has guts. She had to, to be able to act that comfortable with blue goo sliding down her face. That is pretty awesome.

"I was just going to introduce you to the new student, Nicole Evans. She is thinking about joining glee." Miss. Pillsbury says.

The girl looks at me and gets this really intense look in her eye, like she is sizing me up or something. It is kind of intimating and then I realize that she is intimating me with a face covered in blue goo. Very impressive.

"Have you ever been in a choir or had any performance experience?" she asks in a very serious voice.

"I was in the choir at my old school." I don't tell her that I got a scholarship to that school because of my voice.

"Well then, it would be nice if you became a Glee Club member. The club is a pleasurable association, but as the female lead and star of the club I just want to warn you that I am determined to win our next competition at Regionals. I will not accept anything less than 100% of your effort." With that she turns away and walks purposefully toward the bathroom.

"Thank you, Rachel." Miss. Pillsbury says to her back and looks over at me. "Rachel can be a little intense sometimes, but she is a really good singer. Why don't you come to my office during lunch so you can meet Mr. Shue, he runs the club. I think you might have to audition, but don't worry about it, the club in very inclusive. I have left the period after lunch open on your schedule, because that is when the class meets every day, so it won't conflict with your other classes. "

"Okay, cool." I say as I get up. "I guess I should go to my first class." I look down at the piece of paper in my hand that has my class schedule written on it. I see that my first class is math. Oh great. I hate math and it has to be my first class in the morning. As I'm walking out of her office, Miss. Pillsbury stops this really tall guy in the hall, named Finn. He is also a member of Glee Club and she introduces us, tells Finn I'm thinking about joining Glee and then asks Finn to show me to my first class.

Finn has this dazed, sleepy look on his face for a few seconds, and then he smiles this charming, naive smile "Sure thing Miss. P." he then looks down at me. Oh wow, another hot guy. The full force of his charming good boy smile on me and it makes him seem very familiar. Who does he remain me of? As he walks me to class he is really sweet. He asks if he can carry my books for me, Miss Pillsbury gave me my books once we decided on my classes. I let him. He notices my accent, and asks where I'm from. I tell him my about my family and how we moved here for the small town life. This guy is really sweet and so familiar.

When we get to my classroom, he hands me my books, gives me that charming smile again, and that's when it hits me. My ex-boyfriend use to smile exactly like that and he was just a sweet. Well he was able to act really charming when he wanted to. He could turn that Charming All American Boy act on and off like nobody's businesses.

"I hope I see you in Glee." Finn says before he walks away.

"Thanks. See you later." I smile up at him as he turns around and walks away. The bell rings right as I enter the class. I stand in the doorway looking at the students, who at looking back at me. _Awkward. _I notice that Rachel is there, without the blue goo, and has changed into a bright pink blouse and a flowery short, short skirt.

The teacher looks up from her desk. "You must be the new student. Class, this is Nicole Evans. She just moved here from New York." The teacher says with a big smile, like the students should be really excited about this.

Why does she think that I lived in New York? How does she even know I was in New York? Maybe she saw my file and miss read it. They just star at me in silence, except for Rachel who has this look on her face that is excited, envious and angry. What is her problem? Don't get me wrong, after seeing her handle the blue goo, which I now realize someone must have thrown on her, with dignity I totally respect her, but she really needs to chill out. Unfortunately, there are only two sits open and they are on either side of her. Does no one want to sit next to her? That's must suck for her. The teacher asks me to take a sit and I sit next to Rachel. The teacher begins the lesson. I try to listen, take notes and ignore the glances I kept getting from Rachel.

* * *

I'm walking down the hall toward the nurse's office, I have math first period this semester so I take my naps in the morning now. It's not as good as right after lunch like last semester, but at least I'm not in class.

Principle Figgins didn't kick me off of the football team or Glee Club. I think he didn't ban me from football and glee because he felt bad about letting Coach Sylvester come back to the school.

But I do have to clean the bleachers after the next three football games, which sucks balls, instead of going to detention, because…I don't really remember, I tuned him out like five fucking minutes _before_ he started talking. I think he said something about having to cut the janitorial staff. Whatever. Cleaning the bleachers is going to suck! Doesn't he realize that there are kickass parties I have to go to after the games? Getting pussy after playing like a badass at a football game gets all those Cheerios horny as hell and it is my duty as school stud and most kickass linebacker to take care of my Cheerios.

I'm about to walk into the Nurse's office, when I look down the hall and see Nicole standing with _Finn_, who is handing her, her books. Damn it! He must have walked her to class and I can just see Finn asking her with that dumbass smile on his face if he could carry her books for her. What a pussy! Shit! Girls eat that shit up. Damn it! Don't misunderstand. I'm not worried that I won't be able to get into Nicole's pant just because she has meet Finn. I am just sick of having to compete with him. It feels like I am competing with him for everything. He got Quinn, he got to call _my _baby _his_ baby for the first six months of Quinn's pregnancy, and Rachel Berry dumped me for him. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I will still get Nicole. Finn shouldn't even be that big of a problem, since I think he is now going out with Rachel. I saw her give him a 'relationship calendar' this morning; it had kittens on it, seriously. Then the other night she was at the basketball game wearing a T-shirt that said 'Team Finn'.

Before Finn walks away I hear him say "I hope I see you in Glee."

Glee? She is coming to Glee? Unh…I can work with that, Puck thinks as he walks into the office and lies down in his usual spot. I know Glee has helped other people with like getting friends, getting self-confidence, expressing themselves and all that pussy shit. Glee helped _me_ discover that women get all hot and bothered when they have a sexy stud singing them a sappy love song and that's one of the ways I'm going to get into Nicole Evans pants.

Was that my math class I saw her walking into? Well, maybe I need to start going to a few more math classes. I am so going to get this girl _before_ Finn.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the beginning of lunch. I've been thinking about what I might be able to perform for Mr. Shue and I think I've decided on my song. The instrument accompaniment is very simple, so it shouldn't be too hard for me to sing for him.

When I arrive at Miss. Pillsbury's office, I see a tall man with _very_ curly brown hair that is cut short, with a dimpled chin. He is speaking to Miss. Pillsbury, who is sitting at her desk and she has this dreamily look in her eyes that totally say 'this man is God's gift to women.'

I knock on the door before I enter; they both look over at me. "Hi Nicole. This is Mr. Shue, he is the director of Glee Club." Miss. Pillsbury introduces us. Mr. Shue smiles at me "Nice to meet you. Miss. Pillsbury told me that you have had previous experience singing at your last school. That's great; I definitely think that you should join Glee. We are always looking for new members. You do have to audition, but it doesn't have to be today. We can wait, if you need some time to prepare."

I want to go ahead and audition. They always make me nervous, and I know that if I wait I will just worry about it. I already know how to sing the song anyway. "I'm ready now, am I going to perform in here?"

Mr. Shue looks uncertain about my decision as he shakes his head no and directs me to the choir room, followed by Miss. Pillsbury. Inside the choir room there sits a man behind a piano. "This is Twinkles, our pianist, he will be accompanying you. What song are you going to sing?"

"Chasing Pavements by Adele."

"Alright, just begin whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue says as he and Miss. Pillsbury take seats besides each other.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, imagine I'm the only one in the room, and node at Twinkles.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

When I'm done there is a moment of silence and I begin to wonder if I made the wrong decision to audition today, maybe I should have waited.

Then Mr. Shue gets this huge smile and says "Great job! Congratulations you are a Glee Club member! We have rehearsals next period, actually, so you will be able to jump right in there. We usually have a theme once a week and the kids have to come up with a song to perform to go with it. This week's assignment is to sing a song that is fresh, new, different…I'm trying to get them to re-introduce themselves or in your case introduce yourself. The song needs to have Hello in the title. I can't wait for you to meet everybody." He looks up at the clock and sees that we still have 10 minutes left of lunch. "We are going to rehearse a new number today, so don't worry you won't feel left behind. One of our members is going to perform their Hello number though, so that should give you a good example of what we do here in Glee. Let me go ahead and get you the sheet music for some of the songs that we already got down, that way when we rehearse them you won't behind. I'll get one of our members to help you with the choreography too." He says excitedly and walks quickly to the door. He sounds very eager about having a new member. I wonder what that says about the club. I think curiously.

"Congratulations, Nicole! I just know you are going to love Glee and Mr. Shue is just such a great teacher. Just amazing!" She says infatuated. Wow, I have never seen a grown woman have a crush this big before.

"Thank you, Miss P" I feel like I can call her that now, then Mr. Shue is back with the sheet music.

After getting the sheet music from Mr. Shue, I decide to try to open my locker, instead of going to lunch. Besides I _so_ don't want to go through the awkwardness of trying to find a spot to sit.

I've been standing at my locker for the last five minutes trying to get this stupid combination to work, and becoming very frustrated that the locker will not open. I am about ready to just get a hammer and beat the thing, when I hear a voice behind me "Hey Evans, need some help." I turn around to see Puck leaning on the lockers behind me with his arms folded, and a wicked smirk on his face.

"Hell yes!" I exclaim as I hand him the slip on paper that has my combination. He does exactly the same thing I did, I swear it is exactly the same, and the locker opens for him.

"What the hell?" I cry, then I remember some of my manners and say "Thank you, Puck." I close the door to my locker, without putting any of my books away. Fuck that. I'll put them in there and never be able to get them out again.

"Your Wel… Wait. What? What did you do that for?" He sounds confused.

"I'm not putting my books in there. I can just see me putting all my books in there and not being able to get them out again after school today. I'll just carry them."

"Or you could do what I do, never use your books. Works-out fucking great for me, babe."

"That idea does sound like a lot more fun, but I'm actually going to do my homework this year…Or at least consider doing it. And that requires books." I say with a shrug.

"Pff…" he makes a sound. "Good luck with that shit." Then he steps closer to me, his eyes slowly rake my body, starting from my feet up. I feel his heated graze on my body and the tension raises, but in a very good way. When his eyes finally meet mine I can see that they are a warm dark chocolate. Hum. Dark chocolate is my favorite. "So where is your next class?" His voice is low and smooth.

Oh boy, his body being this close to mine makes my brain short-out, what _is _my next class? "Nothing." Is my first reaction, then I remember Glee. "Oh wait…I just joined Glee Club."

"Sweet" He says in that same smooth voice. The bell rings, he starts to swagger away, and I am totally staring. He stops and turns around. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah." I shake myself a little to try to clear my head and hurry to catch up to him.

* * *

I am surprised at how much I enjoyed Glee. It started off a little weird after Mr. Shue had introduced me to everybody. One girl asked, Mercedes I think her name was, if I had really blown up the Gym at my last school. I responded with a very loud NO. That started off a whole slew of other questions, most about my possible bad behavior: Did you really beat up a teacher? Were you really part of the New York mob? Did you have to wear catholic school girl uniforms at your private school? (Puck). Tell me everything about New York! (Rachel) They were coming so fast that I couldn't answer all of them. Mr. Shue stepped in and told them that they shouldn't believe ridiculous rumors and to "at least let Nicole learn all your names first before your start grilling her."

We rehearsed Hello, Goodbye , Rachel and Finn had the lead parts. That girl can really sing, Miss P wasn't kidding when she said Rachel was talented. Finn can sing really well too, apparently he is the male lead to Rachel's female lead. You can see that Rachel totally loves that.

Mr. Shue handed out the sheet music at the beginning of class, which I had to use the first few times. By the third time I had the song down and I put the sheet music away, so I could focus on the steps.

When the class began dancing I got paired with Puck and I enjoyed it a little too much. Puck had a way of holding me that made dancing with him very sensual; holding me just a little too close, placing his hands low and firmly on my waist, then moving his thumbs in circles, caressing my stomach. One of the best parts of the choreography is when he had to lift me; his arms would flex and pick me up so easily, like I weighed nothing. This aspect of dancing made him seem so secure and safe, which is probably not true at all. I am sure he is a total heartbreaker. I bet he has held many girls in those arms and they all had the same reaction I have. It's extremely clear that he doesn't understand this appeal. He sees his body as something girls swoon over because it looks good; he has no idea that being held close to a strong body, with strong arms encircling you, makes a girl feel safe.

We stopped during the last twenty minutes of class for any of the members that wanted to perform their songs for the week. That's when Finn stood up and said that he was ready to perform. He sang Hello, I Love You by The Doors and I thought he was really good. At least he sang really well, I'm not so sure about his dancing…or whatever that was. Apparently his dancing didn't turn everyone in the room off; it might have turned some of them _on_ judging by the look on Kurt's face at the end of the song. The boy looked like he was going to lose it any second now, poor guy. Then Rachel stood up and said "And that, fellow glee clubbers is how we say Hello." Like she was proud that he had sung about hitting on any girl he wanted.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class, and I watch as two girls in Cheerios uniforms, Santana and Brittany, link pinkies and walk over to Finn. They begin talking to him and Finn gets this shocked look on his face. I wonder what's up with that.

"Oh no," A deep voice says right in my ear. "Looks like Santana is causing trouble again, and Brittany of course, but Santana is the brains behind the operation."

I raise my eye brows and turn to Puck. "You know what that is all about?" I ask quietly. I don't really care anymore. I just want him to keep whispering in my ear.

"I would bet anything that Finn has just been asked to go on a date with both of them." He signs and shakes his head. "Idiot. Do you know how long he and Rachel have been making puppy dog eyes at each other? Months, now he is going to screw it up."

I didn't notice that he had put his arm on the back of my chair, so I was startled when I felt his large, warm hand on my waist. "But enough about them, we have more important things to discuss. You never answered my question about the uniform." He informs me, leaning closer and raising one eye brow.

"No I didn't." I simply say and squeeze his leg, right above his knee. "Use your imagination." I wink at him as I get up and walk out of the room. I make sure that I have an extra sway in my step just for him. I can't make-out with him, but there's nothin' wrong with a little flirtin', right?

I have almost finished my awesome exit out of the classroom, when Mr. Shue calls me and Puck over. "Hey guys, great job today. Puck, since Nicole is going to be your new partner for our numbers do you mined teaching her the choreography for the numbers we have already learned?"

Puck gets this big grin on his face. "No problem Mr. Shue."

"Great, thanks Puck. See you guys later."

Turning to look at the hotness that is Noah Puckerman, thinking about the hours I am going to spend in those arms, my determination to reform is already starting to weaken, and he hasn't even kissed me…yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: OMG

**Title:** Puck's Dark Persuasion/ Chapter 3  
**Author:** grapeslushie01  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/ OOC  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 5,800  
**Spoilers:** Probably spoilers for the whole season. I am starting right after Sectionals.

**Summary:** After having ended a horrible relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Nicole Evans is determined to stay out of trouble and has deemed boys off-limits. Once she meets Puck will she be able to stay on her way to reformed good girl or will she give into Puck's Dark Persuasion. (No smut in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** Puck and Quinn do not start dating after sectionals in my story. I know it doesn't follow canon, but I just will not be able to work it in my story.

**A/N:** There is a little Nicole and Puck smut in this chapter!

Chapter 3: OMG

* * *

OMG! What the fuck? It can't be…It just CAN'T! That is NOT John Greenburg. He is not standing in the main office. No, no, no! OH MY GOD! Yes! That is him! HOW? HOW? I didn't even think he knew where Ohio was, much less Lima, Ohio, I think, panicking when I see the tall, broad shouldered, golden-blonde John Greenburg leaning against the counter in the main office. Why is he even in Ohio anyway? It is just so not his scene. He was the captain of the lacrosse team, spoiled rich kid, most popular (hot) guy in school, (the guy that treated me like shit, worse than shit) who belongs in FUCKING New York City. God, how did he end up in Lima?

He is walking out of the office now and sees me. He comes to an abrupt stop, but quickly recovers and begins walking toward me. My recovery isn't as quick; I am literally feel frozen in place. I just stare at him as he is walking up to me and…NO FUCKING WAY! He smiles at me, AT ME! Like he comes to Lima, Ohio eveyFUCKINGday.

"Hey babe." John says. That's it. There are no extra words he wants to add on to that sentence like 'Hey babe, I'm a fuckface' or 'Hey babe, I'm sorry I knocked you up' or 'Hey babe, I should have been there for when you got the abortion' or 'Hey babe, I should have helped you pay for that abortion with my family's millions of dollars' or 'Hey babe, the first words out of my mouth, after I received the news of your pregnancy, with our baby, shouldn't have been: 'I'm going to Princeton.'

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask, after I put my eyes back into their sockets and pick my jaw up off the floor.

"I go to school here now. My family just moved here." He says with a big smile, as if I should be jumping for joy.

I stare at him for a few seconds, like he is the craziest person in the world. "Get the fuck away from me." I respond, turning away from him and head to my first class. Math. Great. Can this morning get any worse?

* * *

Oh my God, I can't believe he is just sitting here. Here, as in, my math class in Lima, Ohio. I mean, not only is he sitting here, he is sitting near me, in one of the empty chairs that use to surround Rachel Berry. Those empty chairs are now filled with John Greenburg, sitting directly behind Rachel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, sitting to the right of Rachel, and myself, who is sitting to the left of Rachel.

I'm glad Puck is here, at least. We have been spending a lot of time together this week, you know, learning choreography and stuff. He can be so sweet. He can seem like a complete jackass sometimes, but I think that he can come off that way because he is so honest, like brutally honest.

Once the Glee club noticed how much time Puck and I started spending together, they acted like it was their personal responsibility to inform me of all the gossip involving Puck. When I found out about Quinn, I was really worried that I had found another John, but I quickly learned that Puck is nothing like John. When Puck makes a mistake he takes responsibility for it. For example, Puck tried to support Quinn the moment he found out that Quinn was pregnant. He even wanted to tell Finn right away that the baby wasn't really his, it was Puck's and that he had slept with his girlfriend. Finn was his best friend and he was willing to tell him the truth, even though he knew that it would hurt Finn and himself.

The Glee club's gossip also informed me of Puck's past habit of throwing slushies in people's faces, especially Rachel's face. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that a few weeks after Puck joined Glee club, he went out with Rachel. So I was very curious to hear Rachel's opinion of Puck.

She approached me in the hallway, after my first Glee club rehearsal, and wanted to know if I would like to "meet at a designated time and place to discuss your pass experiences in New York City?" She held her head up high when she asked this, as if she was preparing herself for rejection. I said yes, of course. It's not like I had people knocking down my door wanting to be my friend. Now I am very grateful that I made that decision. During my first week at McKinley High, I have seen Rachel get shunned and embarrassed repeatedly for being who she is, but she always bounced right back. No matter what her peers threw at her, both literally and furtively, they never managed to damage her belief in herself, that she would become a star. A person like that is definitely someone I want to be friends with, because they are 100% real all the time.

Rachel was kind of disappointed to discover that I was not a native New Yorker, but she said that my accent should have tipped her off. I did my best to make New York sound amazing to her, you know, tell her all about Time Square and Broadway. I did going to some Broadway plays while I was there, because I attended an expensive private school, they could afford to take the choir to Broadway plays. So we did have some stuff to talk about. I did not tell her what I was doing, when not at those Broadway plays. I really don't think she would have been all that interested anyway, and I have the feeling that if one person in Glee club knows a secret, then it is only a matter of time until everyone knows.

Our growing friendship let me discover how Puck, or Noah, as Rachel calls him, was when he and Rachel were together. The others in Glee club told me that Puck had become a different person with Rachel, that Puck was …sweet. They would only say these nice things about Puck in shushed whispers, and would look around beforehand. When I asked about this behavior, they said that Puck was a little touchy about his "rep". Rachel supported this opinion as well, she said Puck was very kind to her while they were going out, and after they broke up he was still nice to her, for Puck's standards anyway. She also told me that Puck was a _very_ good kisser, but that that was all they did, kiss. They didn't even get to second base, even though he really wanted to, he didn't put a lot of pressure on her. In my opinion, if the girl that has been receiving daily slushie facials from you, can talk about you the way Rachel did, then you have to be a decent guy.

All this thinking about Puck made me look over at him. Poor Puck looks like he is going to take a nap, right on his desk any second now. I keep looking over at him and his head is doing the nod-off motion, it makes me smile. He glances at me and smiles right back, giving me a sexy wink. Oh no, now I'm blushing, but still smiling as I look back down, give my hair a little flip over my shouldered and try to take notes.

It's right then that I get a piece of paper thrown at me. I look down at it and see that it is addressed, like the notes people use to past when we were in Junior High, _From: John To: Nicole_. I look back at him and I hope my facial expression is telling him that he is crazy and I don't want to talk to him. He smiles and winks at me. I think I'm going to barf. Then I do the only thing I can do, open the note.

_Hey babe,_

_Why are u so upset? Is it because we got expelled when we were caught in that room with loads of Jack Daniels, prescription bottles and you giving me head? Come on! That wasn't completely my fault. Oh, wait I get it. You're upset that we got expelled and your family was probably upset. Well babe, get over it, let's move on. I'm here now and we can get back together again. Don't worry. I forgive you for not returning my calls. I'm sure you will find a way to make it up to me. Lol. Meet me after school and we can catch up and stuff, if you know what I mean. _

_BAMF,_

_John_

_Btw, you are looking sooo fine girl. _

Holy shit, what an idiot. I can't believe he still calls himself a BAMF. I turn around and look at him. Fuck you, I mouth. He just gives me that clueless grin again and winks at me. I rip up his note.

* * *

Who the fuck is that guy sitting behind Berry? Why the fuck did he throw that note, which is completely Junior High, at Nicole? It was right during a moment too. I mean, it's not like having 'moments' with girls is really important to me, but I know that they are important to girls and very important for getting laid. What the fuck, he did not just WINK at my girl. Who does this fucker think he his? Nicole is reading his note now, and she has this look on her face that says 'I cannot believe this is happening.' When she is done, she looks back at him and I can clearly see that she is telling him 'Fuck you'. Yes! That's right, 'Fuck you', jackass. Then the guy winks at her again. Really, dude, really? Nicole is ripping up his note now. Oh good, I think, filled with relief.

I'm going to ask her out tonight and I don't want some guy swooping in, messing up my plans. Here's the weird thing. I'm actually looking forward to spending time with her, I mean, she's really cool. Feisty. I also feel…like I can trust her.

When we are hanging out, practicing, she sometimes gets this troubled look on her face. It reminds me of how I feel, when I begin to think about mistakes that I don't want to remember, mistakes that I want to fix and I'm afraid. Afraid that I am going to make those same mistakes again. It's the moments when she looks as lost as I feel that I believe she would understand all of these emotions, even the fear. But I would never admit to anyone that I am so afraid of turning back into that heartless dumbass. I know that I am not what people would consider a 'good guy', but I have come a long way from the guy that use to throw slushies in people's faces and could walk away laughing. I hated that guy. Look at me now. I'm in MATH CLASS sitting next RACHEL BERRY, one of the people that I use to slushie, like twice a day. So, yeah, I've come a long way, and now I'm going to take an awesome girl on a date tonight. A girl who, I think, actually likes me; isn't using me for sex, (Santana/Cougars) using me to make Finn jealous, (Rachel) or going out with me because their pregnant with my child and don't want to be alone (Quinn).

So hell yeah I'm looking forward to it. Besides she is so hot. Today she is wearing short, shorts that show off some amazing, long legs. Every time I look at them I imagine them wrapped around my waist, holding on to me tightly as I fuck her. Her light blue, low cut, tight t-shirt that make her boobs look all full and bouncy, doesn't help my morning erection either. Whenever I see those babies, I picture them bouncing above me, as she rides me, or my face shoved between them, or my hands filled with that full, soft, smooth flesh…Oh god. Tonight I _will_ get closer to those body parts.

* * *

At lunch, I found myself in the auditorium…wanting to sing…to myself. It seemed like something Rachel would do, and something I had never thought of doing before. I guess spending all that time in Glee club has rubbed off on me.

After confronting John this morning, I felt really shaken up, but more determined than ever, to not turn back into the girl I was a year ago. I know the perfect song to get my confidence back. I pulled out my iPod and select my song. As the strong beats of the music filled the auditorium, I run my hands threw my hair and walk to the center of the stage.

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million_

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

__________________

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Oh yeah! That song was so empowering! Beyonce just made me feel so kickass! I feel like I could conquer the world! I think, smiling as I begin to walk off the stage, then I see Puck standing in the wings.

"Oh hey…how long have you been standing there?" He had one hand in his jean pocket, head tilted to the side, wearing dark jeans, maroon t-shirt, with a green military style jacket, and so hot. I started to walk toward him.

"The whole song. The dancing was pretty hot, but…uh…what inspired the song?" he asked, getting this curious look in his eye.

"Oh…you know…it's halfway through the school day! Just trying to find the will to make it to the end of the day." I say, running hand through my hair, looking away. Oh no, he saw me dance. Shit. I mean I don't think I looked to lame, because I've been taking dance classes for years now, but I was singing and dancing. By myself. But he doesn't look to freak out by it. Maybe stuff like this happens a lot in Ohio or something.

"What was up with that guy in math class?"

"Oh…he…umm…" I bite my thumbnail. "He's my ex-boyfriend, jerk-off ex-boyfriend, being a…jerk-off."

"Oh okay." He said, and then he tucked some of my hair behind your ear. Ours eyes connected, "But you're over him now, right?"

"Yes! Completely." I say with confidence, wondering where this was going.

"Good." He says and gives me a smile that makes me weak in the knees, seriously weak, I have only ever read about that stuff happening. "Do you want to go on a date with me, tonight?"

I had to pause for a second, or two, I have never been on a date, before. I know, I had a boyfriend and everything, but he never took me out on a date. Our relationship really just consisted of popping some ecstasy and having unprotected sex. He refused to wear a condom, because he said that he didn't like how they felt. I should have told him to just get the fuck away from me then, I'm like a year too later now. "Yes, that would be awesome. Wow, you have a lot of questions today, uh?"

"I'm just curious about you. Is that a bad thing? So I'll pick you up tonight, around 7?"

"Yeah, that's great. Where are we going?" I ask when the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"It's a surprise." He says, and then he jerks his head asking "Are you coming to class?"

* * *

Oh shit! Puck thinks as he walks with Nicole to Glee. Where am I going to take her on a date? Shit, I'm going on a date, a real date. I'm not just going over to some girl's house and bringing a six pack of Natty Light. Why did I ask her out without a plan? Think, Puckerman, think.

Ow, I've been thinking about this through half of Glee club, straight through Berry singing 'Gives you hell', and my head hurts. I don't know what the problem is, but all I can think about is mudding, back-roading and drinking. Is there anything to do in this town? Then it hits me. I should ask Berry! They are friends now, or whatever. She would know what I should do. She did say that she still wanted to be friends, after she broke up with me. This is something friends do. I would ask Finn, but…no. I'll ask Berry.

Through the rest of Glee club, I try to remember what Nicole said about her boyfriend. All I remember was her talking about jerking-off, jerking-off and jerking-off; it got me so hot.

I caught Berry's arm at the end of Glee club, "Wait, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She said as she sat down in one of the plastic chairs, with this really concerned look on her face. I guess I sounded really worried or something.

"Nothing, really, I just…uh…" I murmured as I sat down, turning to face her. "Where do you think Nicole would like to go, if you know…someone wanted to take her out on a date?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, like she hadn't heard me.

"I'm taking Nicole out on a date and I don't know where to take her! Where do you think I should take her?" I ask, louder. Then she had the girly respond.

"Oh! That's so great!" She gushes. "Wait. Why are you asking me? I mean haven't you gone on a date before? You've gone out with like…well…a lot of girls in this school." She asks with a confused expression on her face.

"No. I've fucked a lot of girls in this school, except you, and that involved a lot of Natty Light. I don't know if Nicole drinks and this is…a real date, not just fucking. But you and she are friends now, so I thought that you would know where I should take her."

"I am going to ignore your vulgar language. Just to be clear, you are saying that you want more from-"

I cut her off right there, "I do not want to talk about my feelings, Berry."

"Oh okay, right, well…" She has this intense look on her face and then she looks up at me and says "Why are you asking me again? I mean I've only been on one date in my whole life, with Finn, when he took me bowling, but that was only to get me back on the team and he was still dating Quinn then. Then I guess we were going out for a while, but we never had a date. When Finn and I were together he never took me out either, he just kept forgetting ours. I gave him a calendar and everything."

Oh no, she is getting that look on her face, that look girls get when they start really analyzing their love life. I have got to get the fuck out of here. "Bowling! Great idea! Thanks Berry. Oh don't tell Nicole we had this conversation." I don't want her knowing that I don't know what I'm doing. Then I got out of there.

* * *

"Ah! That's why he said it was a surprise! Hahahaha," I laughed into the phone, talking to Rachel, while I was preparing for my date. "Wait, then he asked you not to tell me. Guys can be so dense, like you weren't going to tell me….Oh don't worry I won't tell him. By the way that was a great song in Glee club today, I loved how 'in your face' it was to Finn…OMG you meet someone….At the music store, that's great!...who is he…Jessie St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline?...That is great and serve's Finn right for letting you go…Ooh that's so sweet, that you sang together. Well I'm happy for you girl." The door bell rang. "Oh that must be Puck…Yes I promise to call you after the date. Thanks for telling me where we are going. Now I know what to wear. Bye."

I did one last mirror check, I looked great in my dark wash jeans, white V-neck t-shirt and gray vest with a lace cut-out on the back, then I ran down stairs to meet my date.

I opened the door and said "Hey"

He was looking so good in his dark jeans and …Oh how sweet. He had changed his shirt into this white, black and dark blue plaid, collared, button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, right below his elbow. "Hey" He said, right back, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

We were sitting in Puck's truck, on the way back to my house after our date, and having a great time. I never thought bowling could be so much fun, even though I lost, but Puck was way too good for it to be fair. The best part was we were able to talk to each other the whole time, without any awkward moments. Well, okay, if I'm being honest with myself, there was that really boring ten minutes when he was talking about Mario Brothers or something, but he looked so serious when he was talking about it, that it was cute. I mean, I'm sure I bored him with my ten minute rant about why Jacob is better than Edward, but he sat there and listened to that. So we are even.

"Where did you learn to bowl like that? You kicked my butt." I asked him as we pulled into my driveway.

"Cupcake, I'm not that good. You were just so bad that you made me look good. " He asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, ouch! That hurt Puck, that hurt right here." I say pointing to my heart. "You know I took great pride in the game I played. You don't have to belittle it like that."

"I am so sorry," He says, with a smile, which does not convince me he is sorry at all, taking my hand in his and pulling me closer, so now I was sitting in the middle seat, instead of the passage seat. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

I toss my hair over my shoulder and look into his eyes, "I think you should give me a proper kiss first, before you kiss anything below my neck."

He brings his finger under my chin and his dark chocolate eyes seem to burn into mine, "As you wish." His lips are kissing my eye-lids softly, my nose, my cheek and he continues to press sweet kisses to my jaw line, until he reaches the corner of my mouth. He moves his other hand to the back of my waist and pulls me closer to him, so his hard, warm chest is pressed against mine. He begins to move his lips gently over mine, like he is trying to discover how our lips would fit best together. The kiss feels wonderful, as he slowly opens my mouth with his lips. It becomes hotter and wild when his tongue enters my mouth. My hands have found their way to his shoulders and have slid around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Both of his wonderful arms, that are around my waist now, are pulling me beneath him and even tighter against him. It feels like electricity is running between our bodies, something else I have only read about. I find a lot more electricity when I wrap my legs around his trim waist feeling him hard as a rock, right where I need him to be. He begins to grind into me and I grind right back. He pulls away from my mouth a little and begins to kiss his way down my neck, sucking and biting the whole way to my heart. "Oh, Puck." I sigh. When he reaches his destination his whole body stills, and mine stills with him. He looks up, makes eye contact, and says "Call me Noah." then slowly lowers his head and tenderly kisses my heart. Even through my shirt I can feel his hot lips on my skin, like he has branded my heart and it makes me melt.

He moves his head up to my ear now and breathes, "Does it feel better now?"

I turn my head and look into those dark chocolate eyes. I feel like those eyes are staring straight into my soul and it scares the shit out of me. What if he can see all those flaws and cracks? What if he wakes up tomorrow morning and doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't even feel anything for me? Are we even friends? Wait, do I feel…well yes, I definitely feel something for him. All I can do is nod and say, as I push him out of my way and rush out of the driver's side door, "We should definitely do this again, sometime." Then I walk, or maybe some people would call it running, to my door.

"Wait!" Noah calls and I'm stuck at the door trying to get the right key into the right lock, "Nicole, wait. What's wrong?"

"Uh…what? Nothing…I, I" I stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"Nicole," Noah says with a concerned look on his face, "you just pushed me onto the floorboards trying to get out of my truck. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything…I," I look into his eyes and I'm afraid to say exactly what I want, because I really don't want to scare him away. "I" I stuttered again, and then I smile, because I just discovered exactly how to put this to him. "There are a lot of things that I want to tell you about myself and I really want to tell you all those things now. But all those thing don't have to be known on a first date, or even in a week."

He gets this thoughtful look on his face, takes my hand and leads me over to the swing on the porch. "Cupcake…talking about feelings…isn't really something I do, but," he takes my legs, pulls them over his lap and places one of his hands on my right thigh, "the next time you are under me, I don't want to be pushed off before we are done. Let's just talk about enough things so we won't be interrupted again."

I lay my elbow on the back on the swing, place one hand in my hair, take a deep breath and think about what I need to know from him. "Why are you so sure there will be a next time?" I ask teasingly.

He gets this cocky grin on his face, "You were so hot I could feel you through my jeans." He pushes my legs a little then and looks down. He looks back up at me with a very smug grin, "You also got my jeans wet."

Oh god, I think, embarrassed. I put my hands over my face and look away. I know I'm blushing. Suddenly I feel his warm hands on my arms, pulling my hands away from my face. "You look adorable when you blush." If possible his grin has gotten smugger. "Now, come one, hit me with some of these questions. An opportunity like this doesn't come a long very often."

I pause for a second, thinking. "Are we friends?" I finally ask him. It is really important for me to know this, because (1) it means that he does care about me a little (2) if we don't work out, hopefully we can go back to being friends (3) if we are friends then he has to respect me, at least a little, and that means that this relationship won't become what I had a year ago with John.

"Yes."

I think about that for a minute. "Good. The second thing I want to discuss is…I'm not ready to have sex, with anyone, anytime soon. I don't know what you except of me, but I just wanted to be upfront about that."

There's a pause. "Is there…what does anytime soon, mean?" He asks, looking very concerned.

Oh Noah, don't dump me because of this. "It means that I'm not going to have sex until I am in a really, really good place in a relationship, with a boyfriend. I've done the whole having casual sex before and I ended up hated myself. I never want to go back there again. That's all I really want to say about that now." Okay, well there is a little bit more to it than that. I just don't want to tell him that the slightest chance of becoming pregnant again terrifies me.

"Okay."

Pause.

"You know, I shouldn't have just assumed that you wanted to sleep with me at all. I mean this is only the first date and ummm….Well, it's just that I have heard that you've had a lot of sex…but that doesn't mean I should just….I wasn't just assuming that you went out with me just to have sex with me…I just wanted to be clear about what you can except from me. I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be talking about this on a first date. I don't really know, I've never been on a date before." Oh shit, I gasp, as I cover my mouth with my hand, I so did not mean to say that. I did not want him to know that. Oh god, I sound so pathetic.

"Oh hey, slow down there cupcake." Noah takes my hands gently away from my face and scoots closer to me, while bringing his other hand around to the back of my waist, pulling me closer to him. Now our faces are just inches away from each others.

"You had a good time tonight, right?" I nod. "Good." He leans in and the next thing I know we are having an intense make-out session, right on my swing, on my porch. Noah is pulling me under him, I'm bringing my legs around his waist and then we are…hitting concrete.

"Ouch!" We both say at the same time. We look at each other and we just begin to laugh. We can't stop. Five minutes later my stomach actually feels sore from all the laughing.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Noah says, then he gets up off the concrete and helps me to stand.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the good time." I say, opening the door.

I walk through the door and turn around to look at Noah. "Thank you for the good time. Can I call you…this weekend?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Cool, I'll see you later." Noah says as he is turning around and heading to his truck.

"Later" I say as I watch him, and his fine ass, walk away. It's at that moment that I realize that I never really got a reaction to my no-sex policy.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the new chapter! Now please R&R! Also if you see any mistakes in this chapter feel free to pm me or just leave it in the review. Thanks!


End file.
